Augusto Palacios
| birth_place = Lima, Peru | height = | position = Forward | currentclub = | clubnumber = | youthyears1 = | youthclubs1 = | years1 = 1970–1971 | clubs1 = Deportivo Olímpico | caps1 = 15 | goals1 = 0 | years2 = 1971–1974 | clubs2 = Sporting Cristal | caps2 = 28 | goals2 = 3 | years3 = 1975–1976 | clubs3 = Alianza Lima | caps3 = 16 | goals3 = 2 | years4 = 1977–1978 | clubs4 = Juan Aurich | caps4 = 12 | goals4 = 3 | years5 = 1978 | clubs5 = Deportivo Municipal | caps5 = 19 | goals5 = 7 | years6 = 1979–1980 | clubs6 = Cartaginés | caps6 = 20 | goals6 = 6 | years7 = 1980–1981 | clubs7 = Caroline Hill | caps7 = 28 | goals7 = 10 | years8 = 1982 | clubs8 = KTP | caps8 = 29 | goals8 = 9 | years9 = 1983 | clubs9 = Deportivo Táchira | caps9 = 10 | goals9 = 3 | years10 = 1983 | clubs10 = Sport Boys | caps10 = 7 | goals10 = 2 | years11 = 1983–1984 | clubs11 = Kickers Offenbach | caps11 = 3 | goals11 = 0 | years12 = 1984 | clubs12 = Sport Boys | caps12 = 20 | goals12 = 9 | years13 = 1984–1989 | clubs13 = Witbank Aces | caps13 = 65 | goals13 = 20 | years14 = 1986 | clubs14 = → Canberra Olympic | caps14 = 17 | goals14 = 8 | years15 = 1990 | clubs15 = AmaZulu | caps15 = 22 | goals15 = 1 | years16 = 1991 | clubs16 = Manning Rangers | caps16 = 30 | goals16 = 8 | totalcaps = 338 | totalgoals = 91 | nationalyears1 = 1972–1981 | nationalteam1 = Peru | nationalcaps1 = 6 | nationalgoals1 = 0 | manageryears1 = 1981 | managerclubs1 = Hong Kong | manageryears2 = 1987 | managerclubs2 = Sport Boys | manageryears3 = 1990, 1995 | managerclubs3 = Kaizer Chiefs | manageryears4 = 1992–1994 | managerclubs4 = South Africa | manageryears5 = 1994 | managerclubs5 = Gençlerbirliği | manageryears6 = 1995 | managerclubs6 = Moroka Swallows | manageryears7 = 1996 | managerclubs7 = Orlando Pirates | manageryears8 = 2012 | managerclubs8 = Orlando Pirates }} Augusto Palacios (born 23 December 1951) is a Peruvian football coach and a former football player. He's been recently coaching South African club Orlando Pirates in the Premier Soccer League. During his years as a professional footballer he played for a number of clubs in Peru, Costa Rica, Hong Kong, Venezuela, Finland, West-Germany, South Africa and Australia. He also played six internationals for Peru. Augusto Palacios has previously managed clubs in South Africa, Peru and Turkey as well as the women's national team of Hong Kong and the national team of South Africa. References External links *Augusto Palacios' homepage Category:1951 births Category:Peruvian footballers Category:Peru international footballers Category:Sporting Cristal footballers Category:Alianza Lima footballers Category:Kickers Offenbach players Category:Bundesliga players Category:Peruvian football managers Category:South Africa national football team managers Category:Sport Boys managers Category:Kaizer Chiefs F.C. managers Category:Gençlerbirliği S.K. managers Category:Moroka Swallows F.C. managers Category:Orlando Pirates managers Category:Living people Category:Manning Rangers F.C. players Category:Expatriate soccer managers in South Africa